


All That We See Or Seem

by profdanglais



Series: What Dreams May Come [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, S3 Canon Divergence, Smut, smut and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profdanglais/pseuds/profdanglais
Summary: After realising that the dreams he's been having about Emma were both real and shared, and that she is in danger, Killian shows up at her door in New York. She doesn't recognise him... except his eyes, from her dreams. The kiss she lays on him returns her memories, but what happens next, and how do they deal with the reality of what they've been dreaming?A follow up to A Dream Together, written for CS Cocktoberfest





	All That We See Or Seem

**Author's Note:**

> To help Cocktoberfest reach its goal of 100 smutty pieces in a month, I've thrown together this little follow-up to A Dream Together, which was what I had originally planned to submit for it. This picks up just where the other left off.

Emma pulled back with a gasp, breaking the kiss. Waves of memories came flooding back, crashing over her, swirling wildly through her mind. She’d given Henry up… he’d found her, brought her to Storybrooke… the curse… her parents… the beanstalk… Hook… Neal’s return… Neverland… Hook… the Echo Caves… Hook… rescuing Henry… Pan’s curse… the town line… _Hook_ …

Her eyes flew open, meeting his anxious gaze. “Hook…” she whispered, but no, the name felt wrong on her lips. “Killian.”

His smile was radiant with relief and love. “Emma,” he breathed, “You remember.”

“Yeah, I guess I do,” she replied, still in a daze, and when he pulled her into his arms she didn’t resist, wrapping her own around him under his coat and absorbing the comfort of his solid, warm presence, smiling a little as he nuzzled her hair.

_He’s got a real thing for my hair._ She remembered that too, from the dreams.

_Oh, gods, the dreams…_

“Mom! Mom!” Henry cried, running into the hallway. “I remember… oh. Uh, hi Hook.”

Killian released Emma reluctantly, then beamed at Henry. “Hello, lad.”

Henry looked from the pirate to his mother, speculation lighting in his eyes. “Did you guys… break the curse?” he asked.

He was way too perceptive for a twelve year old, thought Emma in exasperation. “Yeah, kid, it looks like we did,” she said, hoping he would leave it at that and not ask _how._

“So what does this mean?” asked Henry. “You shouldn’t have been able to break a curse here, this is the Land Without Magic. So does that mean that Storybrooke is back? Can we go check? Does this mean—”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, Henry. We don’t really know anything at this point, and I think…” She remembered Walsh in the dream, and the flying monkeys. “I think we need to pretend everything is normal for a while, at least until we know more about what’s going on. That means school for you, kid.”

“But—”

“School, Henry. Go get ready now.”

Henry opened his mouth to argue, but she fixed him with her I-mean-business glare and he headed off, grumbling, in the direction of the bathroom.

Killian chuckled. “I see he’s still a little spitfire.”

Emma turned to look at him, her heart thumping painfully at the sight of the happy smile on his gorgeous face.

_How could I ever have forgotten his face?_

“Killian, uh, I need to take Henry to school. Will you wait here? Then when I get back we can… talk.”

His expression sobered. “Aye, love, we have much to discuss. You take care of the boy, I can amuse myself until you return.”

He undoubtedly could, she thought, but she’d feel better if she knew exactly _how_ he was keeping himself amused. “Do you want, I don’t know, a book or something?” It was a bit of a shot in the dark, but there were loads of books in his cabin on the _Jolly Roger_.

He looked surprised by her offer, then pleased. “I’d like that, aye. Thank you.”

She resisted the urge to squirm under the intensity of his gaze.

“Okay, well, I have to go get changed, so you just sit on the sofa and I’ll find you something to read.”

He nodded, following her into the living room. “As you wish.”

 

Emma walked home slowly after dropping Henry off at school, her mind full of the pirate currently on her couch reading one of Henry’s adventure stories. She was still struggling to process it all: their dreams, his appearance at her door, the kiss… that kiss had broken the curse, or at least had brought her and Henry’s memories back, did that mean she and Killian were true love? How could she be in love with someone she’d spent the best part of a year not remembering? Was it possible to fall in love in a dream?

Those dreams, though, they had been… something. Not just the sex, though that had been incredible, but the emotion in them. She thought about the way he'd fucked her in their dreams, rough and demanding but still tender, like a pirate but also like a man in love.

_Who are you kidding, you knew how he felt when you left Storybrooke_ , _you've known it since the Echo Caves._ _The question is, how do_ you _feel, and what are you going to do about it?_

Her dream self had been free of her walls, of all the hang-ups and insecurities that had made her keep Killian at arm’s length, afraid of what he could make her feel. Dream Emma had let him in, had accepted his feelings and given him her own.

Could she be that woman in reality?

She was willing to find out.

 

She opened her door and strode purposefully into the living room. He looked up from his book, smiling. “Hello, love. This book is really quite entertaining, though I have one or two notes about how the pirates are portrayed—” he broke off as she took the book from him, then took his hand and pulled him off the couch. She stared at him for a moment, deciding.

His smile faded slightly. “Is everything all right, Swan?”

It was the concern in his eyes that did it. She knew what she wanted.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she brought their lips together, feeling his surprise and then his fierce desire as he tilted his head and took her mouth with the same intensity she remembered from the dreams. She couldn’t suppress a low moan; the dreams had been amazing but reality was better. He tasted so good, of rum and spice, his hair was soft between her fingers, his lean muscles flexing beneath her arm as he slid his hand and hook down her body. She could have kissed him forever, but he broke away, chest heaving, his eyes blazing with emotion as they raked over her.

“I thought you wanted to talk,” he said, his rough voice making her tremble with need.

“I do,” she replied, pushing his heavy coat off his shoulders. He allowed it to fall to the floor, his eyes never leaving her face. “Later. Sex now, talk later. Do you have a problem with that?”

Killian imagined that he should probably object, insist that they talk things through and be sure of their feelings before they took a rash step, but he _really_ didn’t want to. Not when she was standing before him, challenge in her eyes, offering him what he had literally been dreaming of for weeks. For years. “No indeed, love,” he rasped. 

“Good.” She shrugged out of her own jacket and tossed it aside, then pulled off her blouse, barely bothering to undo the buttons. He swiftly undid the buckles on his vest —impressive with one hand, thought Emma, though she supposed he’d had a lot of practice— and when it was removed she stepped forward and pulled his shirt over his head then wrapped herself around him, pressing her breasts against his chest, her nipples pebbling through the lace of her bra as she dragged them through the thick hair on it. He growled as he brought his arms tightly around her, his hook digging into her hip, his hand plunging into her hair and curling around the back of her head as he brought their mouths together once again in a kiss that quickly grew frantic, sloppy and wet and desperate for more.

“My bedroom’s through there,” Emma panted against his mouth, nodding towards a doorway to their left. He hoisted her up with his hook arm and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he headed for the door, stumbling and slamming her back against it when she licked the sensitive spot just below his ear. With his hips bracing her weight against the wood, he lifted his hook between her breasts and ripped her bra, yanking aside the tattered lace to reveal her breasts to his hungry gaze. Slowly, he dragged the curve of his hook across her nipple and she moaned, her eyes falling shut and head dropping back against the door. “Fuck, yes,” she said hoarsely. “I want your hook all over me.”

Killian’s lust was now a snarling, snapping beast in his gut. He grasped frantically for the doorknob, finally opening it and stumbling through, landing them on her bed in a tangle of entwined limbs. He slid his hand between her legs, rubbing her through her jeans, almost wanting them back in their dreams so he could simply wish her clothes away. Instead he fumbled with the unfamiliar fastenings, urgency making him clumsy, until she batted his hand away and did it herself. “Get rid of yours,” she commanded, and he obeyed, tearing at the laces of his trousers and biting back a groan as he freed his throbbing cock from its constriction. Hastily, he removed his boots and kicked the trousers off, then rolled back to find Emma naked and waiting for him.

_How can she be even more beautiful in reality?_ he thought, almost angrily. _There should be a limit to how bloody gorgeous one woman can be._

Catching her ankle with his hook he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, his hand stroking up the inner thigh of the other, spreading her wide. Her cunt was glistening, dripping wet, and he wanted to bury his face in it as he had in the dream, lick it clean and suck her clit between his teeth until she screamed.

_Later. There’ll be time for all that later._

He had absolutely no intention of allowing this to be a one-time thing.

Rising to his knees he rubbed his cock through her folds and was just about to thrust inside when she tensed beneath him, her half-closed eyes flying open in alarm. “Wait!” she cried.

With a strength of will that Killian would never have imagined he possessed, he halted his forward motion, gritting his teeth as he clung to his control, desperately trying to focus on anything except how very close he was to heaven.

“What is it?” He tried not to snarl the words.

“I don’t have a condom.”

“A _what_?”

“It’s a— a thing you wear, to prevent pregnancy and disease.”

He closed his eyes, understanding. “A prophylactic.”

“Er, yeah.”

He drew several deep breaths before opening his eyes and attempting to mask his disappointment behind a saucy leer, or the best approximation of it he could muster given the circumstances. “Well, there are plenty of other things we can do, Swan,” he said, and took comfort from the fact that she seemed as put out as he felt. 

Emma’s face wore the same mutinous expression as Henry’s when she’d made him go to school that morning. “Just give me a minute, let me think,” she said. 

“Aye, love.” He nudged her leg off his shoulder and collapsed onto his back, running his hand over his face in frustration. In all his two centuries of life he’d never had his lust go unslaked before, and he found he did not care for it at all. His cock _ached_.

“I’m okay on the pregnancy front,” Emma was saying, almost to herself. “I just… Killian,” she rolled onto her side to look at him. “When was the last time you… you know.” She waved her hand in a way he supposed she meant to be suggestive.

“Enjoyed carnal relations?” He smirked at her.

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

He stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to look at her as he told the truth. “Not since before the curse. The first curse.”

“But… that was years ago!”

“Aye, near thirty of them. Of course, I was frozen in time for twenty-eight.”

She was silent for so long that he turned to look at her, his eyebrows snapping together in a scowl at her comically astonished expression.

“And just when do you imagine I would have had time for such things?” he demanded crossly. “Between beanstalks and crocodiles and Neverland and you locking me up and chaining me to things at every opportunity—”

“You had nearly a year in the Enchanted Forest—”

“The entirety of which I spent thinking about _you_ _!_ ” The words exploded from him, before he could bite them back.

She looked stunned, and his anger drained away. He hated that she should have cause to be so surprised that someone would miss her.

“… you did?” she asked in a small voice that twisted his heart.

“Aye, obviously I did. I told you that not a day would go by that I wouldn’t think of you, and it didn’t.” _Might as well just lay it all on the table, mate. It’s not as though she doesn’t know._ “I meant what I said in the dream, Emma. I love you. There is no one else for me but you.”

He could have told her how he'd been lost and empty without her, how he'd tried to go back to his old life but had failed, how he'd struggled against the knowledge that he didn't want to live that way anymore. How he would have, and did, give up everything he had for a shot at having her back in his life. How even if she never let him touch her again, he would still feel that that sacrifice had been worth it. 

But he figured she'd have enough to process with the confession of love. 

“Killian…” Emma wanted to say the words back to him, the words that she felt deep in her heart were true, but they stuck in her throat and refused to be forced out. She had never been good with words. Instead she rolled over onto him, straddling his hips and kissing him deeply. “Forget the condom,” she said against his lips. “I trust you. You don’t have any weird fairy tale STDs, do you? Diseases,” she clarified, at his puzzled look.

“No. I have always made it a point to be careful.”

“That’s good enough for me,” she said, lifting her hips and sinking down onto him, stealing his breath and very nearly his sanity. He groaned at the tight squeeze of her muscles around him, the wet slide along his cock as she began to move, the bliss of being inside her at long bloody last far better than anything their dreams had conjured. He brought his hand and hook up to grasp her hips, fingers digging into her soft skin as he thrust in time to her rocking motion. She braced her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself down to take him inside her to the hilt, the arch of her back bringing her breasts tantalisingly close. He ran his hook up her side and stroked it across her nipple, teasing her with the gentlest scratch of its sharp tip. Her moan was the most arousing thing he’d ever heard, the helpless bucking of her hips and the memory of their first dream all the encouragement he needed to slide the hook down her body and press it firmly against her clit.

Emma came with a sharp scream, digging her fingernails into his chest as he rolled them over, continuing to thrust as she convulsed around him. He felt his control begin to slip, the look of euphoria on her face and the gentle fluttering of her body around him almost more than he could handle. She sighed and opened her eyes. Their green was soft and hazy, and full of an emotion he didn’t dare attempt to name. She reached up to touch his face, her thumb caressing the scar across his cheek.

“I want you to come inside me, Killian,” she whispered, and he was gone, all vestiges of his self-control swept away as he pounded himself into her, fucking her with the abandon they had both dreamed of.

When he came it was like nothing he’d ever known before, not even in the heady early days with Milah. He felt his world shatter, shift, and realign, and he knew that he would finally be able to shake off the shackles of his old life, to make amends and move forward. That he would never willingly leave Emma's side again, and that with her support he could do anything.

Killian had always been a man who loved even more fiercely than he hated, and he’d lived on hate for centuries. Now he was ready to live on his love, for as long as she’d have him.

_I will protect you with my life, Swan,_ he vowed silently as they wrapped themselves around each other and fell asleep.


End file.
